


Life After Oz

by katie_delaney



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lace Panties, Oral Sex, Sex Magic, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katie_delaney/pseuds/katie_delaney
Summary: Smutty one shot. Set after Willow and Oz's break up.
Relationships: Faith Lehane/Willow Rosenberg
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Life After Oz

The paragraph wasn’t getting any more interesting, no matter how many times Willow forced her eyes to run across the lines. Black printed ink on the pages that had already been read many times before, if the curling at the corners and the greasy fingerprints on the margins were anything to go by. Another book she’d had to borrow from the library, every penny having already gone on her tuition. She’d stared at the paragraph so many times the shapes that she was sure used to form letters and words were becoming meaningless lines on the page.

She sighed and slammed it shut, staring down angrily at the quilted bed sheet her mother had sent her off with. It felt soft and smelt familiar, of home, as she screwed her fists up in it and buried her face in it in frustration. It wasn’t enough, apparently, that Oz had left her, alone, confused and heartbroken. He had to ruin her average as well. Willow was the smart one. Was he really going to take that away from her as well?

She’d heard of those people who threw themselves into their work when they were upset and grieving, she was finding out the hard way that she wasn’t one of them. The frustration was agonising, and she found with a nostalgic sadness that every second she failed to concentrate on her work because of thinking about Oz she began to become angry at the thought of him. Furious in fact. They had a perfect life. _Perfect_. How could he just leave and ruin everything like this.

She was becoming bitter and she hated it. This wasn’t who she wanted to be, a glaring, resentful ex girlfriend. Or just a glaring and resentful person. He’d stolen her innocence, her spark, her happiness. How dare he? She’d trusted him with everything. She hadn’t realised it at the time, but she’d thrown everything into their relationship. It was naïve, she knew, that she hadn’t even considered the thought that something could go wrong. That he was even capable of hurting her like this.

All the pencils on the desk snapped themselves in half and she forced herself to take a breath and release the sheets that were screwed up so tightly in her fists before she broke anything more valuable. She breathed out hard, opening the text book again, trying to focus, when a carefree almost musical knock on the open door made her jump half an inch off the bed.

Faith flounced in without waiting for an invitation, her headphones still blaring where they sat on her shoulders, a pounding rhythm that Faith was happily chewing her gum along to with her mouth open.

“Hey! Buffy here?”

Faith sat down on the side of Buffy’s bed and started bouncing up and down on it without waiting for a reply, even though she could see quite clearly that Buffy was not in the bedroom.

“No, I thinks she’s out with Riley.” Willow tried to keep the bitterness out of her voice.

Another thing she hated. She loved her best friend, she wanted nothing but happiness for her best friend, she’d been wanting her to find someone for so long and be happy like she was. She didn’t want to feel bitter and resentful every time her best friend when out and left her lying alone in their bedroom. He’d done that to her too.

“Oh, bummer.” Faith swung her legs round onto the bed, the black leather boots on Buffy’s powder blue sheets made Willow wince.

Willow watched in bafflement as Faith lay staring up at the ceiling pensively, chewing away at her gum happily.

“I guess it’s pretty predictable really.”

“What?” Willow asked in confusion, wondering if Faith was still referring to Buffy or whether she’d just decided to start contemplating the nature of the universe. You could never really tell with her.

“Buffy and Riley. They’re both so normal looking, straight edge, blonde, pretty, living their normal lives in the day, their superhero lives at night. They seem pretty perfect for each other, really. Makes me wonder if there is a whole fate thing bringing people together.”

Willow couldn’t help the bitter laugh that escaped her lips.

“Oh, right, yeah, sorry, my bad. Oz. Right.”

“Do you think we matched?” she found herself asking. She didn’t know why, like she wanted Faith’s opinion.

Faith frowned and she thought it over for a few minutes, staring at the ceiling.

“No. Not properly.”

Willow smiled sadly.

“I mean, I know we weren’t just the same…but I thought that was okay.”

“Oh no you don’t have to match,” Faith said. “I don’t think I’d really like to date myself.”

Willow laughed, trying to imagine what it would be like having two Faith’s around, let alone them trying to date each other.

“What?” Faith smiled, tearing her eyes away from the ceiling to look over at Willow.

“Nothing.” Willow blushed and looked back down at the book. “I was just trying to imagine how much chaos having two of you would cause.”

Faith laughed loudly and grinned at the ceiling.

“Like what?”

“Well, Xander would probably have a stroke for one…”

“Aw he’s sweet.”

“Hmm.” Willow frowned, cringing for her best friend at how mortified he’d be knowing his rock and roll slayer crush thought he was ‘sweet’.

“Him and Cordelia make sense, they’re both…simple.”

“Faith!”

“What? They are! There’s nothing wrong with that.”

Willow rolled her eyes, trying to remind herself that although Faith may be convinced that she had experienced the whole world and knew everything about everything that didn’t actually make it the case.

Faith gave her a mischievous grin from across the room.

“So who are you going to be perfect for then?”

“A cat? My mother? A bookshelf?”

“No, I don’t think so. I think you’re one of those quiet but kinky types.”

“What?!” Willow jerked her head back over to her, not really sure why she was still keeping up the pretence of trying to read her book.

“You know…quiet types, they’re all shy and everything thinks they’re all innocent and really they’re majorly into snm and keep a gimp tied up in their wardrobe?”

Willow stared at her.

“No?” Faith laughed. “Maybe I got that one wrong then.”

“I think it’s a bit too early to be setting me up with someone new.”

“Nah, can’t spend all your time in here moping and breaking pencils, Will! You need to get out, party, meet someone, shag, relax!”

Willow looked at the pile of broken pencils on the table and sighed.

“I’m not very good at relaxing.”

“No?”

The smirk Faith shot her made her feel a little funny.

“Do you want a massage?”

Willow’s eyes widened.

“No thank you!”

“You sure?” Faith hopped up off the bed crossed the room in a single skip step. “Come on give me your book.”

Willow automatically gripped her fingers tight round the edges.

“Willow!”

Willow sighed and relented, thinking she was probably fighting a losing battle trying to wrestle something off the slayer.

“What are you reading, anyway?...A analytical guide to North American Politics in the 1950s…sound riveting, really.”

“It is! I happen to find reading quite relaxing.”

Faith gave her a half smile, took a postcard off her dressing table to keep her place, closed it, then jumped up and put it on the top of the wardrobe where Willow would never be able to reach it, her black vest top lifting up to reveal the only skin she’d ever seen pale enough to rival her own. Of course it looked better on Faith. Probably because it went with her whole rock chick image, and wasn’t just an involuntary side effect of being ginger like it was with Willow. She flicked her eyes up and down Faith, wondering what it would be like to have the perfect body, to have the confidence to strut around in tiny tops and low waisted jeans, to have men hanging on your every word every time you leaned over, perfect arse curving out, giving them a glimpse of the black lacey bra encasing breasts most women would kill for, your dark hair falling down over them in tendrils, black lined eyes glinting at them in amusement, daring them to imagine what it would be like to get close enough to touch…

She stopped her mind from going off on what appeared to be a very random tangent and forced herself to fill the silence that Faith was staring at her through.

“Has anyone ever told you, you can be a tad childish?”

“Has anyone ever told you, you need to lighten up?”

“Several times.”

Faith laughed and drew the curtains. Willow frowned, she hadn’t even noticed it go dark outside while she was reading. Faith gave her a knowing look and Willow sighed and put her face down into the quilt in defeat, half heartedly hoping that Faith would just leave.

“I knew you’d come around!”

Faith hopped on her bed and straddled her hips, apparently thinking Willow putting her face down was her consenting to a massage.

“What are you doing?” Willow snapped her head back up.

“Helping you relax, Will!” Faith put her fingers in the back of her hair and pushed her head back down in the blanket. “Relax!”

“I’m not finding this very relaxing.”

Faith just laughed.

“Well I haven’t started yet, have I? I give great massages, just wait.”

Willow knew Faith was a slayer, of course she knew she was strong, but she still found herself a little confused as to how she was managing to hold her down quite so firmly on the bed with just her hips.

She did as she was told, thinking she wasn’t really in a position to object anymore as Faith moved her hands to her neck and started working away at her muscles. Her thumbs moved down, skirting the inside of her top, pushing down her shoulder blades, firm hard hands that were making her feel something a little different that relaxation. She tried to catch her breath.

“See! I told you I’m good.”

Faith huffed at her top refusing to stretch down further and unclipped her bra.

“Faith!”

“What?! I can’t massage you round a damn bra. Have you never got a massage before? Lift your arms up.”

Willow held her breath as Faith pulled off her top.

“Aw, freckles!”

Willow was glad Faith couldn’t see quite how flushed her face was.

“That’s so cute!”

Willow had to wonder if rocking your hips back and forth over your clients arse was a usual part of being a masseuse. Faith moved her hands further down, happily rocking away, her fingers skirting every closer to her sides, and Willow became very aware of her hard nipples brushing against the stitching on the quilt. She had a feeling this wasn’t what her mother intended it for.

She gasped as Faith curled her hands around her breasts and brushed her fingers across her nipples.

Faith leant down and let out a low laugh in her ear.

“Now, doesn’t it feel good to relax?”

“I’m…not sure you and me have the same definition of relaxing,” Willow said breathlessly as Faith started circling her finger round her breasts, still rocking back and forth on her hips.

“Well maybe not. But like I say, people don’t have to be exactly the same…”

Willow gasped in reply as Faith bit down on her neck.

Faith laughed.

“Come on, you don’t mean to tell me wolf boy didn’t ever bite you?”

It was the first time since the breakup the mention of Oz didn’t make her wince.

“No! He was very gentle!”

“Oh you poor thing.”

Willow was about to object when Faith moved her mouth lower and bit down on her shoulder and her whole body jerked against Faiths. She went to try and turn onto her back, to look at Faith properly, in a desperate attempt to regain control of the situation and work out what the hell was going on.

Faith put her hand on the back of her neck and pushed her back down into the bed.

“Hey! I’m giving you a massage! Be appreciative!”

“Mph.”

“Exactly.”

She reached her lower back, her thumbs pressing into places that actually felt quite nice.

“Mmm.”

“Seeee…”

Willow arched up as Faith slid her thumbs under the top of her jeans.

“I think these need to come off too.”

Willow lay frozen, holding her breath as Faith reached underneath her hips, popping open the button and pushing them down. Faith pulled down her baggy jeans, stroking her thumbs down the inside of her thighs as she did.

“Fuck!” Willow gasped.

Faith laughed.

“I didn’t know you knew such filthy words, Will.”

Willow pushed her face down further into the quilt, not at all sure how she was letting this happen. Faith pulled off her socks, stroked down the arch of her foot and Willow squealed and kicked her foot away.

“Ticklish?”

“Mmm.”

Faith put her hands on Willow’s calves and slowly massaged her way up, Willow felt herself panting as Faith’s thumbs drew circles closer to the top of her thighs.

She stopped just short of her knickers and moved back on top of her again. Willow squirmed in frustration.

“How longs he been gone?” she purred into her ear, turning her attention back to her breasts, playing with them with her light fingers as she nipped and sucked at Willow’s neck.

“Uh…month?”

Faith flipped her onto her back and Willow snapped her eyes shut, her cheeks flushing scarlet. Faith held her down by her wrists and got up on her knees. Willow could feel her looking down at her body. Faith sat back on her heels across Willow’s hips and carried on playing with her breasts.

Willow was confused. She’d never let anyone touch her like this, so passively, without them so much as kissing her. She thought fleetingly back to her school days, whispered secrets behind raised hands about what ‘base’ they’d got to. She had no idea what this would count as. She wasn’t even sure if she wanted her to kiss Faith. Though with Faith she knew it wouldn’t be kissing, it would be snogging and then it would be fucking.

She was waiting for her to lean down and start ravaging her mouth like she was sure she would when instead Faith abruptly moved down and yanked down her knickers.

“Faith!”

Faith just looked up at her from in between her legs and laughed.

“What?”

She locked eyes with her and put her finger in her mouth, sliding her lips slowly down it before she looked down again, pushed her legs open and stroking one finger down.

Willow shrieked, the sudden onslaught of sensation taking her by surprise.

“Poor girl, been all neglected…” she moved her fingers into a v, rolling Willow’s clit between them, making her melt back onto the bed.

“You’re good at that,” was the only thing she could woozily manage.

“Thanks.”

Faith was grinning up at her, grinning, so obviously enjoying herself. Playing with her. That was what was happening here. They weren’t kissing, fucking, snogging…Faith was playing with her. Not that she was complaining.

Faith moved her mouth down flicking her tongue out inbetween her fingers.

“Fuck…”

“You taste good Will…”

God if Buffy walked in now. Willow put her hand out and felt a rush of power tremor through her as the door slammed shut and the lock turned.

“That’s hot,” Faith told her. “What else can you do?”

Willow smiled and the zip at the front of Faith’s top drew slowly down, revealing the black lace that had been teasing Willow earlier. Faith grinned and moved her head back down. She moved her hand, licking her fingers again, sliding two inside her. Willow gasped at how wet she was already, expecting friction, when Faith started licking and sucking at her clit with more enthusiasm than she could ever remember anyone doing before.

She moaned at the onslaught as Faith licked away hungrily and started fucking her with her fingers, hard. She heard herself getting louder, could feel herself getting wetter as she looked down in disbelief at Faith’s dark curls in between her legs.

“Oh god…” she felt it building far faster than she was used to and screwed up her hands in the sheets. 

Faith yanked her head up abruptly.

“You got a dildo or anything?”

Willow blinked at her, trying to process the question.

“Urm…yeah. Actually. Bottom drawer.”

Faith grinned.

“See I told ya, always the quiet ones.” Faith reached into the bottom drawer and rummaged around among the papers she’d hidden it under before she found it. “Oh vibrator, nice…”

Willow wondered if at any point through this encounter she had not been blushing.

“I’ve never used it. Cordelia told me to buy it, when he broke up with me. She said it was a necessary step to recovery.”

Faith laughed and turned it on, drawing circles with it around Willow’s clit.

“Fuck!”

Faith pushed down harder.

“Ah ah stop I’m gonna…” Faith leant down and sunk her teeth into her neck and Willow cried out, coming suddenly with Faith holding her down through her tremors, pushing it down onto her clit. She was still whimpering when Faith moved it down and pushed it inside her, leaning down and licking out at her clit again, slower this time. Willow’s eyes rolled back into her head, she was about to tell Faith she’d be lucky, that she usually struggled to come just the once, when she felt it building again. It’s was the slow strokes of her tongue, she was sure of it, and that metal tongue stud that just occasionally caught in just the right place.

She whimpered and Faith started to move the vibrator inside her, pushing until she found the place that made Willow squeak.

“Ah!”

Faith chuckled in her ear, moving it faster, harder, till Willow found to her amazement she was on the edge again. Faith yanked her head up and moved to lie next to her on the bed, turning Willow on her side so they lay face to face. She turned the vibrator up, and moved her head on the pillow so they were lying face to face. Willow finally looked her in the eyes properly, those dark khol lined eyes that sparkled at her, her painted dark lips parted ever so slightly, a flash of the white of her smile underneath.

Faith leaned forward and kissed her, far slower than she was expecting, coaxing open her mouth and sliding her tongue inside. Willow closed her eyes again but she could feel Faith’s eyes on her as she kissed her, slowly, intense kisses that were driving Willow crazy. She started moving the vibrator faster again.

Willow groaned into her mouth and Faith grabbed the back of her hair with her other hand, stopping her squirming away, kissing her harder now, desperate kisses that were leaving Willow whimpering.

“Ah god…oh…oh fuck…”

“Yeah that’s it, Will, come really hard for me…”

Willow screamed as Faith moved it impossible fast inside her, hands going to Faith’s hair, holding onto her desperately as she came hard, body trembling in Faith’s hard grip, hot liquid spilling out of her over Faith fingers. She saw white.

She finally caught her breath and blinked open her eyes, gazing hazily at Faith who was lying next to her grinned.

“You need someone wild to compliment you, Will, not someone gentle. You need someone like me.”

Willow leant forward and kissed her, happy to lose herself in her for now, and not think about the long term consequences. Faith grinned into her kisses, the triumphant grin of someone getting their own way. Willow pulled Faith’s top over her head, thinking it was really only fair, and Faith was wearing far too many clothes. She pushed her jeans off and found matching black lace underneath.

“Do you wearing matching sexy underwear all the time?!” Willow tried to think of which knickers Faith had pulled off her. She had a bad feeling they might have been her lime green snoopy ones.

Faith grinned.

“Only when I’m out to get some fun.”

Willow frowned as Faith climbed back on top of her, trying not to get distracted by getting a face full of cleavage.

“Oh, were you going to go out if you couldn’t find Buffy?” She knew she probably shouldn’t be making conversation when the slayer was basically kneeling over her face, but she couldn’t help it. She babbled when she was nervous.

Faith laughed above her, took Willow’s hand and put it to the lace of her knickers.

“I wasn’t looking for Buffy.”

Willow didn’t have time to process what she’d said, she was overwhelmed by the feel of Faith’s hot wet skin, of the scent of her that filled her lungs. Willow pulled down her knickers and arched her head up, desperate to taste her.

Faith moaned her appreciation above her and started to rock her hips. Willow reached her fingers up, wondering where she was finding the courage when she’d usually be so tentative and shy like she was the first time she touched Oz _down there_. This seemed to come to her more naturally.

“Ah fuck yeah.” Faith grinned above her, her curls and her breasts bouncing along with the circles of her hips.

She reached to the side and grabbed the vibrator, putting it into Willows hand. She took the hint, pushing it inside her, delighting in the screams that came from above her, as she rocked back and forth on it. The she had a thought, and let go of it, reaching to take Faith’s hips instead, moving the toy with her mind instead.

“Ohhhhhwow you are a kinky witch. I told you! Kinky witch!”

She grabbed hold of Willows shoulders, her thumbs digging into her collar bone as she got close. Willow watched. Watched as Faith’s cheeks flushed, her eyes rolled back, watched the steady moves of her hips begin to shudder and falter. She wondered idly quite how she was going to explain this to Buffy later if their neighbours complained about the noise. Faith was never going to be one to be quiet.

She screamed a final time above her, shook and collapsed down onto of her, burying her head in Willow’s.

“Mrrmm I needed that.” She looked up at Willow. “What are you smiling at? You like watching me get off you kinky little witch?”

“Yes, actually.”

“Well.” Faith grinned. “More of that can certainly be arranged.”

“I’m just a little confused.”

“Oh?” Faith looked up at her with an amused expression.

“Well…you’re all miss super cool rock chick, I can see you’d like girls, that doesn’t surprise me…but me? I’m so boring.”

“You’re not boring! You’re interesting, and cute, and besides…I like red heads.”

Willow tried to stop herself grinning too obviously.

“Oh my god.” Faith suddenly jerked her head up.

“What?”

“Do you want to go out and get desert?”

Will thought about it for a minute and looked fleetingly up at the text book that Faith had stowed at the top of the wardrobe.

“Yeah. Actually I would.”

Faith grinned and jumped up off the bed, picking her clothes up and putting them back on casually.

Willow flicked her eyes up and down her and smiled.

“Alright, you perv, come on, get up, I’m hungry.” She jumped into her jeans.

The world span around Willow as she sat up and she put her arm out to steady herself, blinking and putting the vibrator back hidden away in its draw. Faith handed her clothes to her impatiently, picking her headphones back off the bed, slinging them round her neck, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet.

“How do you have so much energy?!”

“I’m a slayer.”

“Buffy’s never like this!”

“I think she uses it all up on angst.”

Willow hit her lightly on the arm as she got up.

“Hey!”

“I know, I know, she’s your best friend. I’m only kidding. Come on, let’s go get some pie and ice cream.”

She took Willows hand and led her out into the corridor. Willow smiled in spite of herself. She thought she’d be worried about someone, let alone someone she knew, seeing her holding hands with a girl, but for some reason it didn’t bother her at all. It felt completely natural, normal, nice.

She smiled at the warm night air on her face, maybe there could be life after Oz.

Faith put her arm round her waist and pulled her closer as they walked along together. Maybe this new life would happen sooner than she thought.


End file.
